


Petty Avalanche

by Crowsister



Series: Excalibur [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsister/pseuds/Crowsister
Summary: In Which Carolyn and Ivan Reach a New Level of Pettiness





	

It was week one of month two of the Summer Abroad Program that Carolyn was taking a part in to ease her wanderlust and to knock out her minor requirements. Carolyn looked over at Ivan, her assigned partner for the program and her one time rival-now best friend, as he poked at their breakfast, since he was the better cook between them. She rolled her shoulders back, checking on their Pokemon partners and finding Gorgeous and Alyosha together. Gorgeous laid in his usual manner, his large taurine body set in the dirt, with Alyosha the Beldum leaning against Gorgeous’s side and laying motionless and horizontal against the floor. Carolyn smiled, chuckling and going to gently wake the two-

-when a large splash of water splattered from the nearby Verity Lake and hit Carolyn, Gorgeous, and Alyosha. Alyosha sprang awake, throwing themselves into the air and heading right towards Ivan with startled beeping while Carolyn and Gorgeous both released, unconsciously simultaneously, a loud angry snort and stomped on the ground.

In the water of the lake was another pair of partners: Angel Majora and Devona Veldan. They rode on a telekinetic platform of Angel’s Gothorita and it was Devona’s pink Frillish that splashed them.

“High ho! High ho!” Angel called, grinning. “Morning, neighbors!”

“Gotta wake up to be half as cool as us,” Devona laughed, putting her hands on her hips. “High ho! High ho! And off to win we go!” They laughed, heading off.

Carolyn came stomping to the campfire area, Gorgeous beside her. Ivan was gently toweling Alyosha dry: the scene making Carolyn’s anger almost dissipate in how kind and gentle he was being. She then heard Angel and Devona laughing and the anger reignited, personifying itself in her stomps and sharp snorts.

“Assholes, the two of them,” Carolyn grumbled, going into her tent and changing. She was so angry that she didn’t notice Ivan’s lightly pink cheeks when she came out in a tank top and her jeans. “We’re going to beat them to the fucking Underground, Ivan. We fell down there, we beat them on accident once, we can purposefully _crush them in an avalanche_ -”

“Lyn!” Ivan put his hands on her shoulders for a second before removing them to wipe the sweat from his hands on his shorts. “Calm down or I’m gonna-”

“You’re gonna what, Ivan?” Carolyn asked, “Tell me I’m being a prissy cowgirl?”

“Well…yes.” He grinned in a way that was equal measures cheeky and equal measures sheepish. “You’re wasting energy being mad now rather than being mad later…otherwise that avalanche is going to be too shallow for them to be under.”

Carolyn slowly began to grin, giggling. Ivan started to snicker with her, a bit of his grin widening.

“Ivan, you’re a genius, y’know that?” She asked, lightly poking his nose.

He flushed, putting on a fake frown. “I’ve only been trying to convince you for a solid month of that, you stubborn witch,” he grumbled, unable to hold the frown as she giggled more.

* * *

Angel and Devona huffed as they made their way down. Their Pokémon were wiped with ease by the cave Pokémon on the way down. They should’ve turned around, but they pressed on.

They blinked, surprised to see Carolyn and Ivan sitting on a blanket and speaking animatedly to the lead professor, Dr. Calcite. They grinned, strutting forward.

“Hey guys!” Carolyn greeted, causing Angel and Devona to stop in confusion. “What took you two so long? We were starting to get worried.”

“Not everyone went with the professor,” Devona replied, crossing her arms.

“Oh, they hadn’t come with me at all,” Dr. Calcite replied. “I had just been setting up with my camp when they caught up with me. They’re such experts on the Underground now since their accident, it’s rather remarkable! We were just discussing the possibility of them becoming my assistants for the rest of the trip.”

“Oh,” Angel replied, forcing a smile. “How lovely.”

“Yes it is!” Ivan grinned, clapping his hands together. “It’ll be a good start for me for my career!”

“And it’ll be good to help others,” Carolyn added, smiling. “It’ll be really rewarding teaching others, don’t you think, Devona?”

“Absolutely,” she answered. “We’ll just let you and the professor figure everything out and hang out on our own. We just need two revives for our Pokémon.”

“Oh, your Pokémon fainted on the way down?” Ivan asked, looking concerned. “With Carolyn’s experience battling competitively, it hadn’t even occurred to us that others might have difficulty on the way down.”

“Here, take two of our revives,” Carolyn replied, holding them out. “Our treat.”

“Thank. You,” Devona growled out, taking them. Angel and Devona turned, making a small corner of the cave theirs.

Ivan and Carolyn fist-bumped when nobody was looking.


End file.
